Peace
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: Wow! A new record! The genre isn't romance yet! And the rating isn't above K yet! As the title simply puts it, this is a little postwar diddy that was floating around in my head for some reason. It's pretty typical actually. R&R plz!


Peace

By Aislin Oriel

The year was after colony 197. Three months had passed since peace had been attained between Earth, its military forces, and those of the colonies. In the present times, ex-soldiers found solitude in normal lives. That of which they had never before had. For them this was an awkward time.

Government officials regularly attended meetings regarding the newfound post-war situations and representatives conversed to make decisions in politics. Many people felt there was no need for themselves now that what they had been fighting for had been made a reality.

Some felt the exact opposite, that now was most crutial to be involved. That the peace agreement had to be maintained for it hung in the balance of a scarcely fragile thread. Others claimed to love war, but their cries seemed to be drowned out by the happy, ignorant masses.

Through these experiences many had learned the cost of life and the importance in a substatial strength. The general public residing on earth and the colonies had seen a milder version but no less suffered for the future. That future is now upon us and those whom were directly linked and involved wondered what would happen next.

One of these people were Relena Darlian, currently Vice Foreign Minister. A leader that was previously Relena Peacecraft, queen of the Sanc Kindom promoting total pacifism, and now an upfront individual in nagotiations with the rest of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

As said before, peace has no need for soldiers. Only the strong are needed. This reason forced all warriors to be stripped of that they are. Reducing them to mere people with mere lives. Forcing them to be merely happy. But for all this was not so.

That forged in battle and know not else are not else therefore are not neccesarily belonging, letting no soldiers exist furthur. Hence the soldiers died and commoners were born. This did not satisfy those who still kept thier soldier hearts. Those who refused to let another heart inside thiers. Someone else to soften the bitterness.

Of course this is referring to one specific person. For this person who had been taught the opposite was finding it difficult to see a way to open up. This person's life had been utterly consumed by fighting. War, after war, after war. It seemed too hard to let go.

The gundams had played a key part in the prefomance. Their roles had helped to realize peace in the end. Now, like their pilots they were not needed so they were ultimately destroyed.

Quatre Rabarba Winner, a former gundam pilot was moving on just fine. Always a cheerful sort, the transition had no devistating toll. He was now living with his remaining family and sisters in his empire as a just and noble young man as he'd proven himself to be countless times.

Wufei Chang had stayed a lone wolf for the duration of the war and didn't seem to take a change in that too well. So he remained cold and detatched from others but wasn't taking kindly to the idea of war again so he continued with the Preventers.

Trowa Barton didn't seem too thrilled about the war concept either and currently was spending his time on earth with Catherine. The circus was prospering well.

Duo Maxwell was being his regular self- an all around happy-go-lucky young man with a refreshingly carefree attitude. He wasted no time getting on track after the war ended and traded in the death omen masquerade for a busy lifestyle in downtown New York with his infatuation Hilde, holding onto the salvaging business.

Perhaps the most detatched from the new state of earth and space alike was the most profoundly mysterious gundam pilot. History, being the endless waltz it is as Dorothy Catalonia and Mariemaea Khushrinada put it was written clearly detailing the impact Heero Yuy had upon the present day outcome.

Any normal person would be proud of the accomplishments he'd made. But of course, being the super-human he was, Heero wanted and took absolutely no credit for the peaceful nature of today. To him, he was a pawn to be used at will without control or any evident expressions or signs of wanting anything.

This saddened Relena, whom had undoubiously been effected by Heero as he by her.

§§

Relena Darlian approached Pagan after exiting the plane. She was wearing her pink pantsuit.

"Ready, Miss Relena?" Pagan awaited her with the car door open and he loaded her luggage.

"Yes. Back to the residence." Relena instructed as she got in the car. She folded her hands modestly in her lap as Pagan drove, a serious look upon her face, masking some form of worry.

Consintration pelted from her silence.

"How was the conference? Did your speech go well?" Pagan inquired.

"I'd like to think so." Relena stated simply. She seemed too deep in thought to answer fully.

"Well then," he began to change the subject, "How was your flight? The Berlin airport must have been hectic."

"Much like any other occasion Pagan." Relena retorted.

"Pardon me for asking Miss Relena, but is there something wrong?" Pagan's brow wrinkled with concern.

"General Tuberof has been running amiss again. He is trying to sever nagotiations with the ESUN to the apex of his abilities and it is frankly driving me mad. I'll report back to Milliardo when we arrive." Relena forced a smile.

Pagan frowned slightly, "A slight problem there you see Miss Relena. Mr. Peacecraft has disembarked to the Mars Project and is not expected back for a week."

Relena said suddenly, "I feel as if I'm becoming detached from so many people I care about."

Pagan nodded remembering something, "Oh yes, it seems that Heero Yuy is waiting at the residence for you."

She blinked in suprise, "Heero Yuy?"

Confirming, Pagan said, "Yes. He has been there for about three days now."

"Hmm. In that case, step on it Pagan." Relena smiled.

"That's better." Pagan nodded.

§§

"Yes, I am planning on running for President." Relena nodded to the young man that sat before her. "I'm announcing it to the public next week."

"Well that was the reason for me being here. I came to offer my services as your personal bodyguard."

Relena looked down at her hands in thought.

"I do understand the risks involved Heero, but I'm not exactly sure what you mean. I know you always watch over me, so are you saying that you want to be in an official position?" she raised an eyebrow.

This was definately not like Heero at all. Well, the straight-forwardness yes, but the not protecting from the shadows bit - a little strange.

"I am the best cadidate for the job." Heero stated simply, low tone, assured tone.

She knew it was too good to be true. But it was so like him to make her hope that he was there for anything but formalities, a casual visit was most popular in the evenings and never approached frontally - or through the front door.

Relena chuckled inwardly to herself.

"Alright Heero, I'll hire you. You can start next Tuesday at the opening of the elections." she smiled diplomatically, standing up from her chair and turning to look out the large window of her office that overlooked the woods at the far end of the estate.

It seems we'll be spending a lot more time together now... hmm... funny.

more to come. r/r. luv AO -


End file.
